Usuario discusión:Mahad mx
Acumulación de revisiones Hola chicos, gusto en saludarles. Favor hagan un tiempo en su agenda para revisar "Cambios Recientes", pues la lista se está acumulando. Por cierto, esta vez dejaré este mensaje sólo a los cuatro administradores, por lo que deben reenviar este mensaje a sus reversores designados (dependientes) de cada uno. Los que todavía no sabe como revisar, que avisen ya que si son muchos estoy pensando en hacer un pequeño video instructivo. Por cierto, archiven un poco sus discusiones, algunos ya pasaron los 30 mensajes. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:11 21 nov 2012 (UTC) Permiso Mahad, Rare, estaré fuera esta semana colaborando en w:c:es.kirby:Kirbypedia debido a esta situación. Me comprometí a supervisar la elección de un nuevo burócrata y a calmar las cosas en el chat. Son niños que promedian entre 11 a 15 años así es que no tienen muchas ideas sobre cómo deben moderar en el chat correctamente. Los dejo a cargo y cualquier cosa estaré pendiente a los mensajes. Gracias por entender, nos vemos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 16:43 1 dic 2012 (UTC) Logros Hola Mahad mx, soy SpardaXYZ, te agradezco lo bien que modificaste las paginas de Vivian Wong y Kaibaman que estaba haciendo en la semana. Queria preguntarte como puedo ver mis logros hasta ahora?. De por si gracias por tu atencion-~~SpardaXYZ~~ RE:Licencia Soy SpardaXYZ y queria disculparme por lo ocurrido recientemente, les prometo que esto no volvera a pasar.~SpardaXYZ. Expulsión en el Chat Hola Mahad, un gusto y otra preocupación... el usuario Erickspace ha estado molestando a todos en el chat con palabrotas e insultos, te dejo acá la conversación... (no pude sacar pantallazo porque estoy en un ciber y me regañan) Prueba: Erickspace YO LE GANE A GORDO SIN QUE ME ATAQUE SI YO 8:58 Ultraempol te creo lo vi porque probre porque porque!!! 8:58 Leonidas-leo Erick. Gordo es débil. 8:58 Ultraempol ok leonias cual es el favor 8:58 Leonidas-leo Este es el favor: quiero que seas el 2do administrador del Clan Crazy. 8:59 Ultraempol aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 8:59 Leonidas-leo Y yo tenía todo planeado. desde el comienzo del duelo tenía al dragón del juicio. 9:00 Ultraempol mmmm estare 2 semanas disponibles para trabajos ya despues tendre menos horas para conectarme en estas 2 semanas 9:00 Leonidas-leo no importa. 9:00 Ultraempol estoy disponible 9:00 Leonidas-leo ok. 9:00 Ultraempol a cualquier hora ecepto a tipo estas porque aqui en mi pais le disimos a estas hora vete ala cama ok 9:00 Leonidas-leo Ok. 9:01 Ultraempol que quieres que aga como (admin del caln) 9:01 Leonidas-leo pero solo son las 8:30... 9:01 Ultraempol me da sueño pero me conectare mas noche no te preocupes 9:01 Erickspace 8 y 20 y andas con sueño ahi mi amor jajajja mija eres vamos quien mas quiere q me lo culee en un duelo vengan nomas 9:02 Ultraempol que queres duelo Gordo56812 ha entrado al chat. 9:02 Gordo56812 ya vine 9:02 Ultraempol si queres apostamos en el duelo 9:02 Leonidas-leo por favor! 9:02 Gordo56812 ehy leo no nescitas mis datos 9:02 Leonidas-leo Apuesten, pero por favor nada de "Culear". No gordo. 9:02 Gordo56812 como que carta es mi favorita 9:02 Ultraempol el lo dijo 9:03 Gordo56812 bueno n se aquien apostar los dos so bvuweno voy aver su dulo 9:03 Ultraempol apostemos erick el que pierda nunca vuelve a este chat y se banea la cuenta de dueling network Ultraempol ya quien a tenido la oportunidad de retar al creador de dueling network yo asi que 9:05 Erickspace y q chucha jaja yo me vacile a la hija de la rectora de mi cole y eso me es poco vaa quieres esa apuesta mija 9:06 Ultraempol ???? y todo eso lo que dices es verdad ??? 9:07 Gordo56812 ya comenzaron el duelo 9:07 Ultraempol aqui pensando 9:07 Gordo56812 ya comenzaron ono 9:08 Ultraempol no 9:08 Erickspace serio te digo y mmm ahora no estoy para el duelo en una media horita vuelvo ando q divujo para un deber y tambien cuidar unos pollos 9:08 Gordo56812 y lo van a aser o no 9:08 Ultraempol igual adios 9:09 Erickspace sep lo vamos a hacer pero ahorita no ya veras q lo basureare como a vos 9:09 Gordo56812 ya te vas jsj solo tubiste suerte 9:09 Erickspace CHE LOKOS MEJOR HAGAMOS UN TORNEO DE 16 Y EL CAMPEON MM NO SE LE DAMOS PLATA POR VISA JAJJA 9:09 Gordo56812 jajajaj 9:10 Erickspace asi como la champions donde ercik castro es el messi de aya Gordo56812 ajajjaç ehy leonidas ya sabes las noticias de atem 9:11 Leonidas-leo Si. 9:11 Gordo56812 ya no hara loquendo s siq eu es malo 9:12 Leonidas-leo si hará. 9:12 Gordo56812 eso no dice que ya no hara asta nuevo aviso 9:12 Leonidas-leo el loco me dijo que hará mas con su nueva pc. 9:12 Gordo56812 a ok que mentiroso y yo que me desuscribi asu canal xd 9:15 Erickspace quien carajos es atem y ese loquendo q es su marido jajajaja 9:15 Gordo56812 quetem y porta 9:15 Erickspace aaaaa dime bien 9:15 Gordo56812 quetem y porta 9:17 Erickspace qtemem y porta cual el de españa ese 9:17 Gordo56812 si 9:17 Leonidas-leo Ahora si. te dí oportunidades. y no aprendes. Bueno, eso es todo, レオニダス-LEO (discusión) 01:34 6 dic 2012 (UTC). Bienvenida Agradesco la bienvenida, y lo del archivo pues como llevo rato entrando ha esta pagina pense que necesitarian el Archivo:Fortaleza aerea zigurat.jpg ya que no lo encontre en ninguna parte de esta pagina. por ahora solo tengo la duda de las cartas de el Orichalcos deuteros y Orichalcos tritos usadas por dartz en la saga del despertar de los dragones quisiera saber si existen ya que solo he visto que existe el sello de Orichalcos. y denuevo gracias por dejarme formar parte de esta pagina.Tmillers (discusión) 23:32 20 dic 2012 (UTC) Feliz Navidad ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!! ¡¡Prospero Año y Felicidad!! center --レオニダス-LEO| (discusión) 21:24 26 dic 2012 (UTC) Creación de Cuenta Hola resivi tu mensaje muchas graisas pero no tengo idea de como registrarme y me encantaria hacerte unas cuantas preguntas 22:06 30 dic 2012 (UTC)22:06 30 dic 2012 (UTC)~~ Archivo Borrado Hola Mahad, gusto en saludarte. Noté que borraste el archivo de música que Usamos para colocar música en el chat, Rare revisó que como es de un videojuego, no tiene derechos de copyright, si crees que miento, pregúntaselo a Rare. El archivo fue restaurado. Atentamente, --Archivo:Firma-Leo.png - Mi perfil - Mi discusión 22:18 11 ene 2013 (UTC). Nombre incorrecto de Carta ¡Hola! Hay una carta con el nombre incorrecto: "Llamada de los Atlantes" ( http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Llamada_de_los_Atlantes ) debería llamarse realmente "Llamada de Atlantis". Puedes comprobarlo en la imagen que he subido yo mismo: http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Llamada_de_los_atlantes.jpg Gracias y un saludo! AkiSun (discusión) 15:52 14 ene 2013 (UTC) Observación de duplicados Hola Mahad. Estuve editando algunos artículos y me di cuenta que hay algunos que provienen de la antigua Yugipedia y que han sido creados en este wiki, hablo principalmente por carta mágica y Cartas Mágicas. Ya que en esencia son lo mismo y aunque no tienen el mismo contenido se complementa la información de una con la otra, informo sobre este posible error para que lo puedan corregir. No conozco de más casos por ahora, sin embargo, si observo otro caso, les comento bien sea a ti o a otro administrador. Saludos y gracias. Madsilver (discusión) 19:15 18 ene 2013 (UTC) Creacion de Paginas Episodios Hola Mahad, queria proponerte una cosa, he visto que no tienen muchas de las paginas de episodios de las series Yu-Gi-Oh redactados o creadas, yo ya vi toda la serie Yu-Gi.oh DM y emperase a ver las demas Gx, 5D´s y Zexal, si tu quieres yo podría encargarme de redactar las paginas de episodios que falten, solo que seria poco a poco, como una o dos al día (en ocasiones no podre hacer ninguna hasta el fin de semana) debido a que luego tengo tareas de la escuela u otras cosas que hacer, si aceptas solo nececitaria que me dejaras un mensaje de discusión de como crear una pagina en el wiki, ya que no se como crear paginas nuevas y así yo podría encargarme aunque sea poco a poco de la creacion de las paginas de episodios que falten en las series Yu-Gi-Oh.Sokyroscuro (discusión) 23:40 31 ene 2013 (UTC) Revicion Hola Mahad, buenas noches y disculpa dejarte este mensaje tan tarde, ya cree la primera pagina de Episodios que te dije, quería ver si puedes revisarla haber si quedo bien así o si no que me digas en que me equivoque, para corregirlo y nno cometer el mismo error en las demás que haga, muchas gracias y disculpa por mandarte esto tan tarde pero es que apenas termine la pagina aqui esta la pagina que hice, otra cosa investigue pero unas cosas en el cuadro no las encontré un ejemplo es el titulo del episodio en ingles y las canciones no se si tu las sepas o ya lo dejo asi, gracias y disculpa.Sokyroscuro (discusión) 07:31 3 feb 2013 (UTC) orden de episodios Hola Mahad, esta bien, mañana are el episodio 59 para que no se quede a la mitad la pelea de Joey y Roba, pero después me regreso a los primeros para ir en orden.Sokyroscuro (discusión) 05:34 4 feb 2013 (UTC) Nombramiento Hola Mahad, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y me alegra contar con tu respaldo para los posibles proyectos futuros. Estoy seguro que entre todos podremos llevar a cabo nuevas ideas para mejorar el wiki todavía más. Saludos amigo. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 21:11 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Episodios hola Mahad, aquí esta esta pagina Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episodio 059 para que la revises y disculpa por tardarme es que anduve un poco ocupado. Una cosa como puedo renombrar paginas porque un chico creo una pagina de episodios de Yu-Gi-Oh GX con un nombre mal que tu corregiste, le deje un mensaje de discusion a el diciendole como poner el nombre pero por si vuelve a pasar como puedo renombrar paginas?, bueno muchas gracias.Sokyroscuro (discusión) 02:48 12 feb 2013 (UTC) máscara de brutalidad Saludos . En la carta Máscara de Brutalidad hay una estrategia que me parece que no es correcta; puesto que la carta mágica Economía de Hechizos sólo funciona en la activación de la carta, no si es un coste de mantenimiento (a mi juicio personal, no tengo pruebas). Me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo. Gracias. --Bandit keith (discusión) 16:38 21 feb 2013 (UTC) Episodios Hola Mahad, solo te dejo este mensaje para disculparme por ya no estar haciendo los artículos de episodios, pero es que ya regrese a clases, así que solo podre hacerlos los fines de semana y eso si no tengo tarea, solo puedes estar seguro de que yo me encargare de eso, aun quesea uno cada día y los fines de semana. Otra cosa quería pedirte un favor, ahorita que entre a tu pagina de usuario y discusión vi las imágenes que pusiste de Slifer y Ra, quería ver si podrías poner unas en mi pagina, principalmente los 3 Dioses egipcios, el Mago y la Maga Oscura. Gracias y Disculpa por molestarte y tardarme con los episodios.Sokyroscuro (discusión) 05:52 22 feb 2013 (UTC) Perdon y Regreso en Julio Hola Mahad gusto en Saludarte oye solo venia a disculparme por haber dejado botado el proyecto de Anime sin avisar la verdad es que tuve problemas para editar y luego en Noviembre empeze con cursos para la Prepa y no pude editar definitivamente :/.Igualmente te informo que estoy de regreso a principios de Julio y para no irme sin nada deje ligeramente actualizada la lista de episodios de Yugioh Zexal,se que no es mucho pero ojala sirva de algo y por cierto NO ESTOY SEGURO de que sean traducciones oficiales pero creo que estan bien salvo uno que otro acento. Gracias y de verdad disculpame cuidate y Adios.--Gilfers friend (discusión) 02:01 24 feb 2013 (UTC) Renombrar mi cuenta Disculpa me podrias decir si es posible cambiar mi nombre de usuario es que me equivoque un poco arigato por leer si puedes dejame un mensaje en mi discucion aqui esta el link http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_discusi%C3%B3n:Zusmoaririrdoka porfavor ayuda. Dudas Hola Mahad: Quisiera saber porque borraste las 2 imagenes que subi el dia 24 de febrero correspondientes a la carta "Evilswarm Coppelia", de ese modo podría comprender el como subir imagenes correctamente en el futuro; además, quisiera saber como puedo agregar una imagen en la plantilla Infobox de una carta, pues he intentado muchas cosas para conseguir colocar la imagen en su sitio pero no me ha dado resultado, espero puedas solucionar mis 2 dudas. Gracias. Elmanqueserefugia (discusión) 05:24 24 feb 2013 (UTC) Características del wiki Mahad, gusto en saludarte. Tanto tiempo. Una consulta, ¿porqué registras tantos cambios seguidos respecto a la aplicación o no de logros? Mira: * http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/index.php?title=Especial%3ARegistro&type=wikifeatures Practicamente todos los días hay cambios, creo que es mejor que hables con Rare respecto a la necesidad o no de implementar los logros en el wiki, me preguntaron en la Central a qué se debían tantos cambios seguidos. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 17:24 12 mar 2013 (UTC) Imagen y Episodios Hola Mahad te dejo este mensaje para avisarte que se me olvido colocarle licencia a la ultima imagen que subí, perdón espero y puedas corregirla, también para disculparme porque yo quede en crear los archivos de los episodios, pero no había podido porque he andado ocupado con unos exámenes de ingreso a la universidad (como eres de México creo que sabrás de que hablo) ahora ya estoy un poco mas tranquilo por lo cual podre seguir creando los archivos, gracias y disculpa.-- 05:06 12 may 2013 (UTC) HOLA buenas noches, solo tngo una duda respecto a dos cartas es q van dos veces q me pasa ese problema, resulta q juego con un deck harpie y estaba en un duelo e invoque al harpie's pet phantasmal dragon, ya habia terminado mi primer turno con dicho monstruo y el bajó un gorz xq lo ataqué directo, después el en su turno bajó un shockmaster y le quito material declarando monstruo e intento atacar a mi phantasmal dragon con gorz, mi pregunta es, si puede dejar sin efecto al phantasmal con shockmaster aunq mi monstruo tnga un efecto continuo? gracias por leer el mensaje atte: megatherion000 Vuelta Hola Mahad, tanto tiempo, eh vuelto :3. Como siempre haciendo lo que mejor me sale, la redacción de los episodios y aún veo que faltan muchos xD Bueno, te quería venir a comentar una cosita, eh creado Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episodio 028 y mientras hacía eso, me sumergí en la sección de personajes y vi en el artículo de Jade] que tiene una imagen que en mi opinión es FanArt, por lo que se está prohibido subir ese tipo de imágenes. Después pensé que sería una mejor idea subir capturas de los episodios que hasta yo me podría encargar de conseguir en buena calidad, como por ejemplo cuando tienen un monstruo detrás suyo antes de salir a comerciales, pero igual ese no es el punto también pensé que estaría bueno poner divisorias como varias Wikis, ¿divisorias para que? porque por ejemplo Syrus, entre otros personajes, cambian de rango (Slifer Rojos, Ra Amarillos y Obelisco Azul) entonces poner algo similar a esto: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Maki. Y ahí ponemos las capturas de él en respectivos rangos, te lo comento a vos porque nose si hay alguien que se encarga de esto xD bueno, un gusto volver, seguramente pronto hablaremos personalmente, Adiós. PD: ¿Sigo siendo Reversor del Proyecto Anime? es que veo que no me habían sacado la plantilla de mi usuario, eso es todo n.n --Tommy Yagami (discusión) 21:46 15 jul 2013 (UTC) 'Personajes' : Hola nuevamente, ya hable con Rare sobre esto y le pareció buena idea, ya estamos viendo como implementar en la plantilla, porque tiene un código algo complicado por lo que entendí, por eso hay que verlo; también ya retome el cargo y me puse en marcha. Bueno, se que últimamente estas algo inactivo pero espero que pronto te llegue este mensaje, como parte del proyecto Anime, además de los episodios me llamo la atención los personajes, están muy "pobres" a comparación de la Wiki de YuGiOh en Ingles, algunos personajes secundarios tienen más información que el propio Yugi Moto o Yami Yugi, que con ellos empezo TODO. Eh querido extender las páginas pero se me hace muy complicado, ahora me pondré en campaña en dejar lo más completo posible la página de "Yugi" y estoy descargando los episodios en HD a través de Torret y también aprovechare para reemplazar todas las imágenes en baja calidad de GX. Por eso te vengo a pedir ayuda con la de "Yugi", podemos repartir cargos, además e pensado en dividirlo mejor, agregarle secciones como: Apariencia, Personalidad, Etimología (que ya e empezado a agregarle a la mayoría), Logros y Frases, que a Rare le parecieron buena idea estas últimas. Porque o sino, en mi opinión, la información queda muy pegada y no tiene buen aspecto además el lector empieza a leer buscando una idea.. "La Apariencia" y termina leyendo que Yugi fue quien gano tal duelo o que es similar a un faraón egipcio (por ejemplo), además estas secciones nos daran un toque diferente a la de la Wiki en Ingles. Después, como tengo pensado organizar la página de "Yugi" es con esas secciones y además "Historia", en donde está como subtitulo "Primera Temporada" o "1ª Temporada", es a gusto de uno, y poner los echos más importantes para luego para a la segunda temporada, tercera y cuarta, también poniendo lo echos importantes. Las ilustraciones, imágenes o capturas, están siempre amontonadas, por lo que le dije a Rare que haga una plantilla para esto que es: { { Alineamiento } }, nos ayudará mucho a marcar esas páginas en donde hay que acomodar las imágenes, porque muchas veces lo ponen en una misma fila, por ejemplo: derecha, y debería ser, si pusiste una en la izquierda, la siguiente que este en la derecha, izquierda, derecha, así sucesivamente para que este más ordenado, a menos que haya una excepción y se deba poner en el mismo lugar (tampoco es bueno sobrecargar de imágenes). Bueno eso creo que es todo por ahora xD Si no entiendes algo, espero encontrarte en el chat para hablar mejor, saludos n.n Tommy Yagami (discusión) 19:35 16 jul 2013 (UTC) Darwin Mahad, gusto en saludarte. Tengo la posibilidad de solicitar la implementación del próximo skin de wikia llamado "Darwin". Ello nos permitirá probar el funcionamiento y sugerir mejoras o reportar errores con anticipación, antes de que sea implementado en todos los wikis. Antes que todo estoy pidiendo la aprobación de Rare y el de los demás administradores, puesto que el nuevo skin Darwin viene a expandir un poco el tamaño actual de los artículos y podríamos tener una sobrecarga corrigiendo problemas (vista previa de un sitio con Darwin). De todos modos, Darwin será implementado tarde o temprano y si somos los primeros, tendremos tiempo para prepararnos. ¿Te parece la idea? Me gustaría que opinaras en el mensaje que le dejé a Rare. Saludos. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 19:39 8 sep 2013 (UTC)